Confused?
by Miss.writes-it-all
Summary: Revised During a horrible summer at the Dursleys Harry has an accident and loses his memories and now Vunerable to Voldemort's plans to rid himself of Harry. Snape Harrys protector goes after Harry but will this be the demise of Harry or will he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

M. L. Snape

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters all J.'s

Lost one

Chapter 1: Freak

He was relaxed and was lain peacefully down on a bed almost as satisfactory as the Hogwarts four poster well maybe a bit far from satisfactory, but with the Dursleys Harry knew it was the best he could ask for though he was peaceful. Though he was in a deep sleep away from the repeated verbal abuse and back-breaking work the Dursleys loved dishing out to him. He should be peaceful without any of that. He was thrown out of his sleeping reverie by a sudden shriek breaking the silence as he was snapped back from the cool, calm depths of his sleeping mind into harsh reality and the Dursleys. He sat up and heard a distant clicking of the padlocks on his or Dudley's second bedroom as the Dursleys still called it. His Aunt Petunia opened the door a fraction to stick her bony neck in and give him a deadly glare that could rival Professor Snape's distaste for him and spoke in a harsh, rash voice "Boy, you ungrateful lump sleeping in hmm well I won't have it! Here is a list of chores which better be finished by lunch or there will be consequences here is some food" and she handed him a piece of burnt toast along with a long list of chores on floral paper. She then gave one more deadly glare and proceeded to slam the door in his face.

He wasn't surprised a bit by his Aunt's horrendous looks and snide comments as they were a daily disturbance in his far from perfect life. Once he heard her retreating down the stairs he quickly got prepared for his day as he always would. He crossed his small bedroom to his Hogwarts trunk where he kept his clothes for the school year and the Dursleys and pulled out a pair of faded blue sweat pants Dudley wore sometimes when he was on his diet and a stained and worn bleach colored shirt three or four sizes too large and then walked to the adjoining bathroom to wash up his face and get a quick drink as he knew if he asked Aunt Petunia she'd simply go into a rant about his abnormalities and how ungrateful he was. He then wiped off any excess water from his face and trudged down the hall and heard the telly blaring in the living room and saw Dudley's pudgy form sitting transfixed on the couch eating a bag of chips and intently watching the moving pictures on the screen.

He wondered what Ron would say if he saw the strange muggle contraption making the moving pictures on the screen. He came back from his thoughts of his friends and he glanced down at the list still clutched in his hand. The first thing on the long list of chores and it read Trim the front Hedges in his aunt's tiny eloquent scrawl and he huffed a sigh as it seemed he'd be out in the extreme humidity the news cast had warned the whole of Surrey about the previous night before and he just hoped he'd finish on time as he braced himself for the muggy hot air that would hit his face and slowly opened the door of number 4 Privet Drive and stepped out and almost immediately he breathed in the surrounding muggy air and felt a bead of sweat form on his brow and felt the immediate stiffness in his limbs and the usual wave of fatigue that came when one was immersed in the sun's rays and humidity. He suddenly felt very tired even after the full night's rest due to the late night summer breeze coaxing him to a peaceful sleep but now the summer heat was working against him for if Aunt Petunia should find him lazing around asleep he would be severely punished and he was already very hungry and had only gotten that piece of burnt toast since the week he came back from his second year at Hogwarts which had been very eventful year and he was so used to getting three meals a day he suffered worse than later on that summer and he had lost all the weight he gained during the school year and was rail thin and still quite ravenous since returning to the Dursley's care or should we say mistreatment. But he never dared to think abuse for he felt that's a word people got pitied from and he didn't want that and mistreatment made it easier for him and he didn't have to think that he felt better that way though he couldn't explain it himself. He snapped himself back to reality and quickly made his way to the back shed and pulled out the red handled hedge trimmers and made his way to the front yard to begin his long day he had ahead. He began to trim the hedges the connected the Dursley's yard to Miss. Figg's yard and he quickly looked into Miss. Figg's drive to see she was gone somewhere and all hopes of getting a cool drink in this near unbearable heat went to zero as the Dursleys were no option he sighed to himself and hoped she'd return soon and help him out a bit as he started on the top of the hedges.

Once he had the hedges trimmed neatly in a row all along the drive he was trying hard to stay awake in the unbearable heat as the day came closer to noon. He knew how dangerous it was to fall asleep in such humidity and didn't want to have a heat stroke as he most likely would. He just hoped he'd make it through the day. He quickly put the hedge trimmers away and stared into the large window that looked in on the kitchen and saw the small ornate flower clock as it ticked silently as his stomach turned. It read ten in the morning and he knew he needed to hurry or he could forget any meals for a little while longer which was very grave news for him as he was quite ravenous. He looked to the sky silently wishing something, anything could let him leave this place for good but he didn't dwell on impossible things and childish dreams. He learned long ago that wishes wouldn't come true the only exception was Hogwarts and even that brought along some unwanted things: fame though unwanted, responsibilities too bearing on him , and the one he regretted the most loneliness as he was orphaned and forced to live with people who despised his very existence. What he got in return for all he either didn't have or didn't want was heavily out weighted by what Hogwarts could offer, though he didn't take advantage of his home away from the Dursleys and his new found friends.

He realized he'd been staring out to the clear blue sky as the sun beat down on him. He started to get back to work but found it quite difficult as a new wave of fatigue crept over him while he was letting the sun harmful warmth suffocate him. He dearly wished to just lie on the cool grass and fall into a peaceful sleep but knew the consequences weren't worth it. He stumbled as he quickly made his way to the shed in hopes his Aunt wouldn't notice his slacking and begin to scream at him how lazy he was and immediately regretted his action as he fell to his knees. His head was swimming as he tried to focus through the haze of his dizziness and fatigue as his eyes snapped shut and his head lolled to rest on his chest his heartbeat quickening its pace. His stomach convulsed as he began to heave he struggled to blindly find the trimmed hedges and he promptly vomited behind them as he lost all the was keeping him nourished for the week and he knew he wouldn't last long in the heat. He shook uncontrollably trying to clear his head and calm himself down but he was knocked from his concentration by a hand roughly picking him up and he heard his Aunt shrieking endless insults though the words blended together and blurred he didn't fully become aware of anything until he was pushed roughly toward the shed as he stumbled and fell once more though this time he stood and regained as much balance as possible as he pulled out the lawn mower and started it up.

He was forced to lean much of his weight against the handle as he attempted to push it as the Dursleys never invested in a self pull mower as to not help Harry in his chores. He resented this as he knew if he let go of the handle he would more than likely collapse and knew he would receive no sympathy from the Dursleys. He sighed as the dizziness returned timidly at first then with more defiance as his vision regain its blurred self as if he weren't wearing glasses though he was. He tried to ignore it as it increasingly got worse every step he took as he felt the fatigue hit him again. He was so lost in his convulsions he didn't notice Dudley's old football though rarely ever used sitting in front of the mowers path right in front of the curb and the road. Everything seemed strangely slowed though still very invigorating as it was. Due to his lack of clear vision he failed to see the upcoming object as he leaned heavily on the handle trying to rush to finish and take a quick break. Harry continued on unknowing of the football that is until it was too late.

He pushed the blade over it and was startled when the mower convulsed and jerked wildly. In his haste to get away before something bad happened he let the handle go and immediately stumbled backward and he would have simply have collapsed again though this time his foot hit the curb and he fell back unable to stop himself and fate claimed him as right where his head landed there was a sharp rock and all he heard was a sickening crack as head hit pavement and his head was shot with pain as he slowly drifted to unconscious all he thought was I got what I wished for. No one seemed to notice any of these recent events as blood crept from a gash in Harrys head and a blood covered rock lay beside him.

was driving home in her car after a day out with some friends and things seemed strange to her as she drove down privet Drive and she then realized Harry wasn't in the Dursley's yard working like he so often was on Saturday. She was a bit worried of this and just as she was about to pull into her driveway she noticed a bundle lying in the streets lying in the road a short ways away from the Dursley's yard and dread greeted her as she thought of the worst. She quickly pulled in the drive and went to the motionless bundle in the road and began to cry as she saw Harry's limb form sitting in large sweat stained clothes. She then instinctively turned his head and gasped at what she saw. A deep hole had formed on his head that was a sick dark red color and next to him lay a blood stained rock and the blood still spilled slowly from the gash. There was also a little blood on the road next to his head. She grabbed her small purse with engraved cats on the side and withdrew her small cell phone and quickly dialed 911 and waited for a receptionist to pick up. They informed her there was an ambulance on the way and shortly sirens were heard coming ever closer. This sudden ruckus in a normally quiet peaceful neighborhood brought many neighbors out into the heat of the day to see what was wrong. Many close enough were soon shocked to see the bundle in the road and Miss. Figg standing over it looking quite worried and realization soon dawned on them that this must be someone hurt as the sirens grew ever louder. Many wondered who it was but thought it quite suspicious and as the bundle was right in front of Number 4 and was rather small for the relatively large, heavy set family other than Petunia though they doubted it was her. The all watched in shock as the ambulance and firefighters pulled in front of the scene and quickly inspected the bundle and examined it carefully watching its head. Many had now come closer to investigate though stay out of the way and simply watched. They all stayed quiet as they carefully picked up the bundle and everyone saw a bloody gash on a small boys head how couldn't be no more than ten and all wondered the same thing "who was this small boy we have never seen him out much at all". They proceeded to lift him on a stretcher and then lifted him into the back of the ambulance and the sirens blaring left behind a stunned and confused crowd of spectators. The police soon showed up and questioned several neighbors asking for any information on the boy though most people said they rarely ever seen the boy and had no information on him the only one who had any information on him was Miss. Figg their next door neighbor and she told them a lot of surprising facts on the boys home life. The police were thoroughly shocked at the information and demanded a search on the Dursley's household. When they searched they were almost certain they had the wrong house as all they found were photos of a family of three and the boy was not the description of the boy in the hospital records. They almost gave up until they decided to at least check the broom cupboard and found an old baby mattress filthy and worn with an old blanket thrown over it and the carving's Harry's room on the walls in a child's handwriting and they knew the boys name was in fact Harry from the information they were given. They concluded the search and left without a word to the Dursleys who were left wondering if they found out of the abuse they had given the boy and hoped they weren't found out and wouldn't be sentenced to jail. Though they mainly thought of how this was all the _freaks_ fault and how much trouble he had caused and continued calling him _freak_ and worthless brat for a good hour as their rant continued completely unaware to the video camera recording their every word that would also be sent to the Police station as evidence to child abuse and hopefully have the child abusers in jail for a long time to come.


	2. Shocking Discoveries

M.L. Snape

Confused?

Chapter 2: shocking discoveries

I do not own any of this all J.'s

Please read and review!

The ambulance driver had sent the boy to the nearest hospital, the Surrey medical hospital and watched as a team of nurses and doctors came rushing to the small, pale boy who looked extremely young and quickly pushed him through the double doors and away and he just thought how bad he felt for the small boy and hoped all went well for him as he pulled out of the hospital drive.

He felt through a thick mist wondering where he was and how he'd gotten there. He could hear some noise ahead and continued toward it as though drawn to it mesmerizing sounds filled his head beckoning him towards it. He felt very peaceful though he knew he didn't belong here as he continued hearing those voices call to him and realize they were speaking not to him but others around him they sounded worried. He looked around him and noticed he was alone so he simply continued to follow the voices as they grew ever louder and he stopped as he heard the voices, they were close he could feel it. He wished he could just reach them and he knew he'd be alright and to his amazement he saw a light form straight ahead where the voices were coming from.

He stood staring at it and then something inside him in his head shot through him he remembered _everything_. Hermione, Ron, Hogwarts, and especially what happened at the Dursley's, what happened to him? Why was he here and who were those voices he heard. Was he dead and if so where was his mum and dad? He continued to stare at the light as it vibrated warmth to him though not necessarily comforting warmth but still reassuring warmth. He decided to head toward the voices and see if he could find his way back. He warily stepped forward as the light grew stronger and closer a soft humming in his ear at the vibrated warmth. He tentatively stepped closer until those voices were so close he could almost reach them. He thought once more of his friends. Hogwarts, and everything else and finally mustered enough Gryffindor courage as he stepped into the light that blazed blue and he felt a sharp pain in his skull that shot down his entire length he felt the immense pain and Harry Potter knew no more as the light sucked him up from the dark and he suddenly felt pain and immense confusion as he lay looking up at harried looking women and men rushing him on a rolling bed. He was terribly frightened as he didn't know what was going on or even who he was.

The nurses looked down to see the frightened boy looking up at them with confusion etched on his face. They quickly explained he needed surgery on his head and would be putting him to sleep for the operation and told him they would put medicine in him to make him go to sleep and not to worry. They spoke to him as though a small child though he certainly looked it. He seemed to relax as soon as they stuck the I.V. in his wrist as his eyes fluttered a moment before closing as he was wheeled into a surgical ward and began their surgery as they feared he may have head trauma and could possibly have had memory loss from the incident. They finished the surgery and were now sewing up to large gap in his head with stitches. Soon after they pushed into sterile room with its large windows and stark white walls they gently proceeded to lift him into the large bed careful of his I.V. and syringe bag and left him to tend to other patients until he awoke.

He awoke several hours later to a strange new room that depicted white walls and light blue borders along with a large window which was open slightly and let in a cool breeze that hit his face.

He wondered where he was and felt a dull pain in his head from what he wasn't sure. He was very confused as well as he had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there in the first place though what bothered him the most was he didn't know who he was. At that moment a young woman with brunette hair pulled into a bun walked in wearing a light pink scrubs suit and holding a document in her hands. She smiled at the confused boy and spoke in a soft voice. "Hello I see you are finally awake good, good!" "My name is Michelle." She seemed very friendly to him so he smiled softly and said in an equally soft voice "Hello"

She studied him a moment before continuing "Well I am here to ask you a few questions as you seem to be functioning properly and all." He frowned slightly at that and asked "Why wouldn't I be functioning properly?" She seemed to hesitate as if not really wanting to tell him but hesitantly gave in "Well you had an injury to your head and we…we feared there might be permanent damages like irregular functional patterns or possibly memory loss which is why I'm going to be asking you a few questions okay."

He thought this over and said his acceptance. "Alright I'm must first ask you, what is your name?" He looked down at the sheets and scrunched his eyes shut in concentration and sighed. "I can't remember really what my name is." He looked saddened but the look Michelle gave him said it was okay so he nodded and she continued "Who are your parents, what do they look like?" "Hmmm…Well they are umm oh I don't know." He looked very upset and felt horrible who were his parents and where were they, why weren't they here with him? She saw his distress look and gave his hand a small squeeze "What do you remember" she asked after a long moment's pause "I don't know I can't really remember anything like well I was a like a haze and I just feel like I should remember something but I can't."

She sighed and then looked at him he seemed tired and confusion etched his features but she could also sense his remorse over this. "Well I have collected a bit of information on you from a neighbor that used to live next door to you, would you like me to tell you the information?" He visibly perked up at this as she showed him the documents she held in her hands. "Yes please!" He said as she chuckled at his reaction to this information. So she silently opened the file just reading this information for the first time as well she quietly scanned it showing some brief signs of sadness though tried to hide it from the small boy for now. "Well your name is Harry, Harry James Potter to be exact, such a nice name!" she commented seeing Harry turn this new information over in his head "Harry?" "Hmm" he said thoughtfully before nodding for her to continue.

"Your Parents were Lily Evans Potter and James Harold Potter." Harry looked down and stayed silent for a minute "Did you say _were_?" "Where are they shouldn't they be here?" He looked up to her asking for answers and she sighed "Harry there's something I need to tell you about your parents." Harry saw the sadness in her eyes and the pity she held for him? Harry became worried what happened to them? She continued "Harry they aren't coming to see you as they can't" "Oh please don't tell me they are…" "I'm sorry Harry they died when you were only a year old…murdered as I heard only you survived."

He had his head in his hands he was all alone he was orphaned and so confused and he couldn't even remember his own parents that had died so long ago, would he ever remember after this?" He began to cry softly trying so hard to remember the parents he once had. Michelle tried to comfort the distressed boy but knew how upset he must be she pulled him into a hug and sat for a moment as she knew his sorrows weren't over quite yet so she decided to get it all done at once. They quickly wrapped up their conversation which was stopped when she had mentioned the Dursley's abuse towards him which only worsened his condition and set off to get him breakfast.

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting down for his breakfast with his staff when a large Ministry barn owl swooped into the great hall and landed right in front of him. He quickly opened it and found a letter from the Minister of magic and quickly became distressed as it read:

Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am terribly sorry for the hasty summary but I have some awfully terrible news. There was a disturbance at Privet Drive only yesterday around noon. As you know this is the residence of Mr. Harry Potter and it seems was rushed to the Surrey muggle hospital after a head injury he is now stable but has had head trauma and now has no memory of the wizarding world or of his muggle life as well as you know without the blood wards he is vulnerable to the Dark lord and his Death eaters and I would like someone to stay with him at all times though I cannot remain with him and I so hope you or one of your staff could until we can take him somewhere else as he is no longer able to stay at Privet Drive as his guardians are being charged with Abuse in the boy and were caught on tape verbally abusing the boy instead of being at the hospital with Mr. Potter. So please go up to the Hospital and we shall speak later with where he shall be placed.

Regards, Minister Fudge

Albus then stood up and asked for silence in the hall and all the professors listened intently. "Severus, Minerva please come with me to the Surrey hospital as it seems Mr. Potter was taken there after a head injury as to keep an eye on him for the time being. Everyone else please send word if you hear any word on anything." All the professors nodded and he distinctly heard Severus loudly comment "Potter is just an attention seeking brat" though the situation Albus's eyes twinkled, Severus would sure be surprised at what he would find. At that moment the two approached Minerva seemed concerned at Albus's calm features and caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and knew he already had a plan ready. Severus remained in the same mood all the way until they reached the hospital as all three wizards looked up at it in confusion and sadness well hidden from Severus. He had only been to a hospital once and it was when his mother had died after an unfortunate muggle car accident. He had visited the night before she had passed and was the last to see her before she left him alone with his abusive father. He would never admit this unexpected trip to the hospital was not Potter's fault on his subdued anger and depression. The odd looking trio made their way through the self- sliding doors.

They ignored the many stares and awe stricken looks as Albus led the way to a front desk that said patient information booth. They faced a young woman in her early twenties typing fervently on the keyboard and was startled from her reverie to face three odd looking people clad in strange dresses and listened as the older of the three spoke.

"Hello miss, we are looking for a patient, his name is Harry Potter, and we are his teachers at his school and would like to see him please." She regarded them closely and then answered "He is in room 123 on the third floor and you are aware of his ailment?" Before the other two could ask what she meant Albus intervened "Yes we are aware, Thank you!" With that he headed towards the lifts the receptionist located for them beckoning the two younger witch and wizard who both looked thoroughly confused wondering what the muggle meant by of what ailment Potter could possibly have. They followed Albus to the lift and waited as the lift ascended up to the third level. They stiffened visibly when the lifts parted and they stepped out to an eerily silent ward only broken by a stifled cry or occasional voice. The sicknesses seemed to hang around them in the air as they stepped through the silent white hall passing numerous rooms some with nurses meddling with large sharp needles. They shuddered though Severus tried to hide his unease. They soon reached room 123 and stopped at the door to peer in though Severus and Minerva through curiosity, Albus through concern. What if Harry was upset upon seeing them and had a fit?

He braced himself and opened the door to a stark white room with a bed surrounded by curtaining hiding the boy within. He heard the other two follow him and the three cautiously made their way to the curtained bed. They stopped and shared a glance each secretly worried about what to find. Severus found his courage first and opened the curtain to find the boy lost in a book 3,000 leagues under the sea to be exact and didn't notice the new arrivals that is until Severus pushed the curtain all the way back making a loud noise in the usually silent room. Harry looked up and yelped back in surprise abruptly dropping his book well out of his reach with the I.V's in his arms and instead scooted as far away as possible from these strange people.

He then cried out in alarm as they came closer and the dark-haired man sneered at him menanicingly "Afraid Potter?" He shock this man seemed mean "W-who are y-you?" He asked cautiously afraid they would hurt him. "I'm sorry my boy I'm Albus Dumbledore this is Minerva McGonagall and this man here is Severus Snape" "He knows who we are Albus he's just seeking attention just like his Father good for nothing git!" Severus stated his voice dripping with malice and hatred at the mention of James.

He sucked in a breath he had just mentioned his father why couldn't he remember anything of his father. His sadness renewed he felt tears spring to his eyes and three pairs of eyes on him as he hide his face from them. He felt horrible as he knew not of these three strangers and knew that the dark man must not have liked his father much at all. Albus flashed Severus a warning look and walked over to the child "Harry" he spoke softly "It is alright we are not mad at you we are friends come to help you and keep you safe." He seemed a little wary to trust as Albus noticed but allowed us in. "Well I'm guessing you just here to tell me more of my past then leave right?" "Why would you think that" "Because my parents are dead I have no one" Harry answered. "Well that's not true at all, my boy as you have us."

The small group stayed together as Harry bombarded them with questions of where they were from and what they each taught and especially talked about his parents though Professor Snape stayed out of that conversation with only pained expressions at the mention of his mother Lily. Harry soon became tired and drifted off to sleep as the three Professors talked quietly among themselves almost appearing to be auguring about something though Harry didn't care as he slipped into sleep.


End file.
